The goal is to develop The Statistical Workbench, a revolutionary new type of statistical software package characterized by: (i) a structured form-fill-in interface for conveniently looking up distributions or computing hypothesis tests, (ii) an open spreadsheet based interface for writing new statistical procedures, creating instructional material for statistics courses, conducting Monte Carlo experiments, and making powerful matrix manipulation, optimization, and numerical analysis tools available to researchers, without the need for programming at a low level. Since it combines the best of both worlds, ease of use along with a workbench of powerful tools, such a package will have broad appeal across the spectrum of applied, teaching, and research oriented statisticians in the bio-medical fields. A prototype of the Workbench was developed for Phase 1. This Phase 2 proposal will build on the Phase 1 prototype by strengthening what is already being offered, and further expanding its scope. The final product will have more than 60 distributions and tests, each with its own customized form for data entry and output display. The final spreadsheet will be 8000 rows by 200 columns, and specifically oriented to statistical applications. At the end of Phase 2 we will have a finished, commercially viable Workbench with a comprehensive and well documented User Manual.